Domingo de Insônia
by MinakoChibi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Matt perde o sono no meio da noite e resolve tomar um café na cozinha, decide voltar, mas coisas bizarras acontecem. Meio inspirado em Alice in Wonderland. Totalmente centrado no Matt.


**Olá pessoas ;D**

**Bom, pra começar, pra fazer essa fic, eu tive mesmo uma boa inspiração em Alice no País das Maravilhas. É que um dia desses, eu estava vagando pela minha casa entediada e mexi em um baú de coisas velhas, sabe, e achei meu antigo livro da Alice lá, era um desses livros de criança, devia ter umas 6 ou 7 páginas x.x **

**Como não quis que ficasse algo com um cenário feliz, fiz algo mais obscuro, e sim, sei que o Coelho Apressado, ou Coelho Branco... é branco, mas não quis fazer ele branco. Não vai ter yaoi, também não vai ter nenhum casal.**

**AVISOS: Surrealismo. **

**A fic é inteira centrada no Matty ;)**

**Boa leitura ^^**

**XXX**

**Domingo de Insônia **

Um vento soprou forte para dentro da janela, que estava aberta por causa do ocorrido de terem se esquecido de fechá-la no dia anterior.

Logo, um calafrio passou pela espinha de Matt que, depois de tremer um pouco, suspirou pelo tédio de estar acordado pela madrugada.

Bem, se ele terá que esperar até a hora da aula, é preferível que espere tomando um bom café, não? Ele pensa assim.

O ruivo, com seus treze anos de idade, levantou de sua cama e calçou seu All Star (que nem se preocupou em amarrar) e saiu pela porta, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho demais, pois seu colega, e melhor amigo, Mello, dormia tranquilamente.

Os corredores do orfanato estavam vazios e escuros, pareciam cenários de filmes de terror, mas pela expressão no rosto do garoto, ele parecia não se importar com isso.

Chegando à cozinha, preparou seu café e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que lá tinham.

- "_Maldito domingo" _- ele pensou e tomou um gole, amargo.

Espreguiçou-se e caminhou até um grande espelho que tinha na parede da cozinha.

-"_Olheiras"_ – Matt viu seu rosto refletido no espelho, com profundas olheiras embaixo de seus olhos verdes – _"Droga, malditas olheiras"_

Matt tentava (inutilmente) esfregar seus dedos nas olheiras para ver se elas desapareciam. E quando viu que não funcionava, desistiu de tentar e deixou o local.

Naquele momento, devia ser pelo menos onze da noite, talvez onze e meia... Matt não sabia ao certo. Mas sabia que ficaria muito cansado quando tudo isso acabasse.

O ruivo andava muito disperso pelos corredores, estava muito escuro, quase não se podia ver nada, quase que não se podia diferenciar o _real do surreal._

Enquanto andava, Matt sentiu a cabeça pesar, como se precisasse de descanso, e precisava mesmo, mas o jovem garoto não voltaria ao quarto agora, não estava com sono, é claro que não, depois daquele café, _quem estaria?_ Principalmente se fosse aquele jovem-adulto auto-suficiente, como Matt se denominava.

Mas se fosse pego andando pelos corredores, é claro que ele ficaria em uma grande encrenca, com Mello rindo dele. Porém, o ruivo era muito bom em esconde-esconde, por isso não se preocupava.

De qualquer forma, Matt achava muito chato o fato de estar andando em círculos pelo orfanato, decidiu voltar. Não por medo de ser pego, mas sempre, pelo tédio.

Mais um suspiro entediado, virou-se e se pôs a andar, voltando pelo seu grande caminho já feito.

Subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar (onde ficava seu quarto), mas um barulho muito curioso chamou a atenção de Matt e, esse barulho vinha do andar de cima.

_- "Que diabos é isso? "_ – Pensou Matt – _"Achei que eu fosse a única pessoa acordada aqui"_

Pois é, Matt. Não é _só _você.

O ruivo subiu mais um lance de escadas e viu um vulto que o assustou.

_-"Mas... o quê? Como uma pessoa consegue correr tão... rápido?!" –_ Matt pensou e sentiu ser empurrado, batendo forte contra a parede.

- Saia da minha frente! Não estou pra conversa! – O tal vulto disse, com um tom irritado.

- O quê? – Matt disse, meio confuso por causa do baque, mas logo voltando a si, esfregou os olhos e viu a figura em sua frente, que tinha grandes orelhas pretas, olhos vermelhos mostrando uma raiva quase imperceptível. – Mas... Você é um coelho! Coelhos não falam!

- O quê?! – O tal coelho disse, se mostrando mais brabo ainda – Oras, mas você é um humano e fala!

- Mas... Mas é claro que falo, tenho uma boca, vê? – O garoto disse apontando para a própria boca.

- Por acaso você é ignorante?! Eu diria cego, mas você sabe que eu sou um coelho, então já não poderia ser cego, então, repito, é ignorante?! – O coelho se levantou, mostrando ter uma altura considerável – Por acaso não notou que tenho uma boca tão respeitável quando a sua?!

O garoto o olhou, abobado. Nunca pensou que seria humilhado por um coelho desse jeito. Na verdade, nunca, nem ao menos sonhou que falaria com um coelho.

- Bom, está certo. – Matt falou – Mas o que ainda não entendi é o que um coelho como você faz em um orfanato?

- Escute – o coelho se virou – não tenho tempo, nem a menor vontade de ficar matando tempo com uma criança como você! O tempo é muito precioso para isso.

Logo, o coelho saiu correndo, ou pulando talvez, pelo corredor, desaparecendo na escuridão.

"_Que bizarro!" _– Pensou Matt. _"Bom, acho melhor voltar para o quarto, antes que mais bizarrices aconteçam... Não quero mais um coelho me insultando."_

Então, Matt desceu as escadas, mas levou um grande susto quando olhou para o corredor.

_-"O quê?!" – _O ruivo sentiu-se meio tonto e se apoiou na parede – _"Onde afinal, estão as portas?!"_

Desencostou-se da parede e cambaleou até onde seria, a porta de seu quarto.

Olhou para aquela parede vazia, apavorado. Bateu. Bateu. Bateu mais forte na parede.

Parou de bater quando ouviu passou vindos de trás da parede.

Silêncio.

...

Matt se jogou para trás quando viu algo mais esquisito do que aquele coelho falante.

"Aquilo" tinha atravessado a parede. Também tinha feições extremamente irritadas. Estava com um olhar assassino, que fez Matt tremer da ponta dos pés até a cabeça.

- O que diabos você está fazendo, Matt?! – "Aquilo" berrou, com olhos arregalados – Estava dormindo, seu estúpido!

Matt, boquiaberto, nem respondeu de tanto medo, simplesmente deixou "aquilo" falando sozinho e saiu correndo, descendo as escadas.

Ouviu o monstro gritando algo, mas nem quis escutar.

- "_...! Que esquisito!"_ – Matt pensou, ofegante por causa da corrida que acabou por ter.

O que o ruivo poderia fazer agora? Sem poder entrar no seu quarto e pelo menos, tentar dormir. Pobre Matt.

Caminhou até o mesmo grande espelho da cozinha, onde tudo tinha começado, bem, talvez tenha começado um pouco depois, ou um pouco antes. Talvez quando ele saiu do quarto para tomar um café, ou quando acordou com a insônia às onze da noite.

_-"Essas olheiras... Ainda estão aqui. Será que elas não vão mais sair?" –_ Talvez o que o coelho tinha dito esteja certo, Matt seria mesmo ignorante. – _"Odeio essas malditas olheiras! Assim como eu odeio minha situação agora."_

Suspirou e, quando viu que estava embaixo de um castelo de cartas, perdeu a voz e seu coração batia tão rápido que dava para escutar de longe.

- O QUE É ISSO?! – Matt gritou – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTEC-

Não pôde terminar, o eco fez com que o castelo de desmontasse. E quando Matt se deu conta, estava embaixo de muitas cartas de copas.

O ruivo, que já estava puto da cara, levantou rapidamente e chutou uma carta, com cara emburrada. Depois disso, ouviu um riso de deboche.

-Ótimo! Mais loucos para lidar. – Matt virou – Quem é agora?!

- Está gostando? – Uma boca com um grande sorriso perguntou para o outro. – Seja sincero.

- O quê? Gostando de quê? – Matt perguntou, meio confuso.

- Daqui, é claro. – O sorriso perguntou, logo revelando um par de olhos amarelados.

- Como assim "daqui"? – Matt muito mais confuso, indagou – Aqui é o lugar onde eu morava, ou melhor, ainda moro, eu gosto daqui. Só quero saber o que está acontecendo!

O sorriso deu uma risada, logo depois, se revelando um belo gato.

- Pode me chamar de Gato de Cheshire. – O gato falou – O que procura?

- Eu não procuro nada, só quero voltar para meu quarto, mas as portas desapareceram. – O ruivo suspirou – Pode me ajudar, Gato de Cheshire?

- Em que você quer minha ajuda?

- Quero voltar para meu quarto! – Matt respondeu, indignado.

- Então volte, oras!

- Mas não consigo! – Matt meio que choramingou.

- Mas por que não? – O Gato continuava a sorrir.

- Por que não tem portas!! – Matt respondeu, dessa vez, irritado.

- Tem certeza? – O Gato perguntou e Matt fez uma cara de 'O quê?!' – Ué, você pode não ter visto direito, mas se viu direito, elas poderiam ter reaparecido, não poderiam?

- Claro que não! – Matt respondeu, estava ficando cansado de falar com o Gato, mas ele era o indivíduo menos louco de lá.

- Por quê?

- Por que seria estranho! – Matt disse – Seria loucura!

- Mas elas não desapareceram? Não acho isso _louco_...? – o Gato sorria ainda mais.

- Achei... – O ruivo baixou o tom de voz – Quem sabe você possa ter razão. Vou voltar e ver. Obrigado Gato!

O ruivo correu até o terceiro andar, feliz por achar que conseguiria entrar no quarto e esse pesadelo acabaria, mas sua felicidade acabou ao ver o corredor, exatamente como estava antes: sem porta alguma.

E o que ele encontrou lá foi o Coelho, que continuava com uma cara irritada.

- Senhor Coelho... – Matt se aproximou – Pode me dizer para que você está atrasado?

- Como você sabe que estou atrasado, _senhor humano_? – Ele perguntou, maldoso.

- Por que antes você disse que não tinha tempo para conversar, mas está aí _matando o tempo_ parado no corredor. – Matt disse.

- Realmente – O Coelho começou – não tenho tempo para ficar aqui, tenho que ir ao encontro da _Rainha, _ela deve estar muito, mas muito braba mesmo comigo! Talvez me execute! Tenho que me apressar!

- Rainha? Mas que Rainha?! – Matt estava ficando cansado de conversar com gente demente.

- A_ Rainha de Copas,_ - o Gato reapareceu na frente do ruivo – Ainda não ouviu falar nela?

- Rainha de Copas? – Matt perguntou – Senhor Gato, eu só quero um caminho para levar!

- Bom, pra lá, você certamente vai encontrar o Chapeleiro Maluco. – O Gato disse apontando para um corredor escuro.

- Chapeleiro Maluco? – Matt repetiu – Tem alguma outra opção?

- Bom, e pra lá tem a Lebre de Março. – disse o Gato apontando para o corredor com direção oposta.

- Que bom, vou visitá-la. – Matt deu a volta e começou a andar.

- Mas é claro que ela é louca também. – depois de ouvir essas palavras, Matt parou.

- Mas eu não quero me meter com gente louca!

- Ah, mas é inevitável! – o Gato sorria – Todos são loucos aqui. _Todos. _Você pode escolher.

- Acho que vou ver a Lebre mesmo assim. – Matt disse e foi embora.

_-"Como não estamos em março, talvez a Lebre não esteja tão louca" –_ Matt pensou e continuou a seguir seu caminho.

Chegou ao final do corredor e viu uma grande mesa com várias cadeiras ao redor. Na ponta da mesa, estava a Lebre e o Chapeleiro, tomando um chá.

Matt aproximou-se e sentou em uma das cadeiras. O olhar do Chapeleiro e da Lebre caiu nele.

- Não tem lugar! Não tem lugar! – Os dois repetiam em uníssono.

- Claro que tem, tem bastante lugar! – Matt disse.

- Então tome um vinho! – A Lebre disse.

- Não estou vendo nenhum vinho – Matt disse olhando ao redor.

- Não há. – Disse a Lebre.

- Não foi muito educado de sua parte oferecer. – Matt disse, irritado.

- Não foi muito educado de sua parte sentar-se sem ser convidada. – A Lebre rebateu.

- Por que o corvo é parecido com a escrivaninha? – Foi a primeira coisa que Matt ouviu o Chapeleiro falando.

- Hum... Não sei! – Matt disse – Por quê?

- Não faço a menor idéia. – Disse o Chapeleiro.

Matt resolveu se calar, sua paciência tinha esgotado com tanta gente insana.

- Ih, ele não fala mais nada! – A Lebre comentou.

- Você está sendo muito, mas muito mal-educada! – Disse o Chapeleiro – Se não vai mais falar, nem precisa dessa boca, não é?

- Como você quer tirar a boca dele? – Disse a Lebre.

- Vamos tirar o pescoço dele junto, é claro! – O Chapeleiro fez uma cara zangada e puxou de debaixo da mesa um grande e afiado machado.

Matt se apavorou, levantou da mesa e correu. Correu para longe.

Logo então, viu o Coelho Emburrado vindo.

- Finalmente lhe encontrei, garoto – O Coelho que começou, dessa vez. – A Rainha convida você a ir visitá-la, no castelo de Copas.

Depois de dizer isso, o Coelho, sem esperar respostas, saiu de lá em um piscar de olhos.

- Mas onde é esse Castelo de Copas? – Matt se perguntou.

- Bom, há várias maneiras de se chegar lá – uma voz disse, que Matt descobriu ser a do Gato – Mas eu prefiro o atalho.

O Gato de Cheshire abriu uma passagem que dava diretamente no Castelo.

- Obrigado, Gato. – Matt disse e entrou na passagem.

Era um jardim muito bonito mesmo, e Matt viu uma coisa muito curiosa nesse jardim.

Havia três cartas de baralho que pintavam rosas brancas de vermelho.

- Olá, por que vocês estão pintando essas rosas brancas? – Matt perguntou.

- Ah! Ah! ...! Olá! – Uma das cartas disse – Bom, eu e meus colegas somos jardineiros e a Rainha quer rosas carmim e nós sem querer plantamos rosas brancas.

- E o que acontece se a Rainha descobrir? – Matt perguntou.

Os três jardineiros engoliram em seco e voltaram ao trabalho de pintar as rosas.

Matt continuou a observar os três.

Logo, sons de trombones ecoaram pelo jardim, o que fez com que os três jardineiros parassem no mesmo instante, com feições de pavor e se atirarem no chão.

Outras cartas de baralho entraram no local, e logo depois, estavam ali o Rei e a Rainha de Copas.

- O que é ISSO? – A Rainha (que tinha cara de poucos amigos) perguntou, apontando para uma rosa mal pintada.

Os três jardineiros, sem saber o que responder, se calaram.

- CORTEM AS CABEÇAS DELES! – A Rainha ordenou, e os guardas levaram os jardineiros para a execução. – E você? Quem é _você_?

- Meu nome é Matt.. . – O ruivo começou, mas sem poder terminar.

- ENDIREITE SUA POSTURA, FALE MAIS ALTO, FAÇA UMA MESURA E QUANDO SE REFERIR À MIM É "VOSSA MAJESTADE"! – A Rainha disse, vermelha de raiva.

- Meu nome é Matt, Vossa Majestade! – Matt disse, fazendo uma mesura.

- Assim está melhor! – A Rainha disse – Sabe jogar Croqué?

- Sim, Vossa Majestade! – Matt disse.

- Ótimo! – A Rainha disse – PROS SEUS LUGARES!

Quando a Rainha disse isso, a maioria das cartas começaram a correr, batendo umas nas outras e depois de 2 minutos, estava ali um campo de Croqué vivo.

A Rainha que começa.

Então, ela jogou a bola, que na verdade era um ouriço-cacheiro, e deu a entender (ao ponto de vista de Matt) que ela iria errar feito nessa. Pois é, errado, Matt.

As cartas do campo se moveram inteiramente, para fazer com que o ouriço passasse entre elas, a Rainha ganhou essa vez.

- E então? Como está se saindo? – O Gato reapareceu do lado da Rainha.

- Não acho que eles estão jogando limpo. – Matt disse.

- A Rainha se irrita facilmente por motivos levianos. – O Gato ainda sorrindo – Poderíamos irritá-la de verdade, o que acha?

- Não, não. – Matt disse – é melhor não.

- Ora essa, vai ser divertido! – O Gato disse, e quando a Rainha foi jogar o ouriço-cacheiro, o Gato prendeu o taco no vestido dela, fazendo a maior confusão.

A Rainha, agora, roxa de raiva, virou pra trás e viu Matt.

- CORTEM-LHE A CABEÇA!CORTEM-LHE A CABEÇA! – Gritava.

Matt, apavorado, correu para longe e quando olhou para trás, viu que a Rainha ia fazer o trabalho pelas próprias mãos. Ela estava com um grande machado, correndo atrás do garoto, junto com o Rei.

Matt corria e corria sem parar, apenas parou, quando viu que não tinha mais saída.

Logo, a Rainha e o Rei chegaram e a Rainha, para pegar impulso, levou o machado para trás, o que acidentalmente pegou no pescoço do Rei. Mais uma cabeça rolou.

- O QUÊ? – A Rainha disse, apavorada, não acreditava que tinha matado seu próprio Rei.

Um sorriso apareceu no ar, era o Gato de Cheshire.

- "Cortem-lhe a cabeça, Cortem-lhe a cabeça" – Repetiu o Gato – Se quer tanto cortar cabeças... Corte a sua própria!

Num impulso, a Rainha mirou o machado em sua própria direção e arrancou sua cabeça fora.

A Rainha matou o Rei de Copas e tinha acabado de matar a Rainha de Copas.

Matt, que observava apavorado, levantou e correu até onde tudo poderia ter começado. A cozinha.

Parou em frente ao grande espelho, observando as olheiras em seus olhos de esmeralda.

- Se bem que..._– _ele disse – elas não são_ tão feias assim._

Depois de suas últimas palavras, ouviu um estrondo na porta.

Matt se virou e viu uma grande serpente com braços adentrando pela porta.

O ruivo, apavorado, correu para longe, mas a serpente o pegou.

- Matt, calma. – disse a Serpente – vamos ajudá-lo.

- ME SOLTA, SERPENTE! – Matt se debatia, quando chegaram mais duas serpentes e o prenderam em uma camisa de força.

Matt viu o monstro que tinha visto na frente do que era pra ser a porta de seu quarto. O monstro parecia muito preocupado com o ruivo.

- Matt... – O tal monstro murmurou.

E as serpentes o levaram para dentro de uma ambulância. Levaram ele para longe.

**XXX**

- Tem certeza de que isso era o melhor a fazer... Watari? – Roger perguntou.

- Infelizmente... Ele estava fora de si. Tendo alucinações. – Watari respondeu, observando o carro da ambulância indo embora – Se tivermos sorte, ele volta para cá.

Então, eles fecharam as portas do orfanato e continuaram suas vidas normais, como se fosse outro dia normal, com crianças normais.

Mas o que eles não sabem, é que não são _apenas_ as crianças que tem alucinações, nem _apenas_ Matt que é louco.

_E do que adianta você falar a língua dos anjos se você mata os da sua própria espécie?_

**XXX**

**Fim :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado xD**

**Quando pensei nessa fic, não sabia que personagem colocar como principal. Daí quando eu tava escutando as músicas do Balão Mágico (oi) eu pensei "Puta que pariu, o Matt é perfeito para isso".**

**E acho que todos já tinham percebido que o tal monstro que o Matt viu era o Mello, não? :D:D**

**Ah, vai dizer, ele tem cara de louco –leva pedrada- TEM MESMO! **

**Por mais que eu adore o Matt, tenho que dizer que ele tem cara de louco!**

**Bom, é isso então xD **

**REVIEWS, GENTE! X.X**


End file.
